


I love To Spend My Whole Live With You

by Jaedo_season900



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boxing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Nurses, mention of johnil, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung has been married for 3 months or Jaehyun visit Doyoung's workplace after every match which is the hospital to clean his wound.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	I love To Spend My Whole Live With You

**Author's Note:**

> if there any english mistake, i would like to say sorry bec english is not my first language. hope u enjoy!!

He is nervous. He is nervous as hell even though he has done this for many times. He got 40 minutes left until he needs to get into the ring. to kill the time, he getting ready by warming up to make sure that it will help reduce muscle soreness and lessen the risk of getting injured (even though he knows damn well that he going to get injured after all) 

“alright, you ready?” jaehyun’s attention focus towards the owner of the voice, johnny. Johnny is his best friend and also currently his trainer. Their first meeting is when they were still a student in college and jaehyun met johnny when they were teamed up together for group project. Since then, they getting close with each other and frequently hanging out with each other. One day, johnny asked jaehyun to join boxing club with him when jaehyun still haven’t register for any extracurricular yet and he agreed because why not? It’s a whole new experience and he also a fast learner. So there not might be a problem for him.

Then, through johnny, he also been introduced to johnny’s boyfriend, taeil. He is 4 years older than jaehyun but yet he managed to have a face that younger than he age. Jaehyun also learn that taeil got a calm personality compared to his boyfriend who an extrovert and loud af. He used to wonder how their relationship work. But now, he knew better. Thinking about taeil, he also remembers when the first he met his beloved husband, doyoung. Taeil and doyoung has been friend with each other because they went to the same nursing school. Jaehyun and doyoung start dating when doyoung in his 3rd year of nursing school and jaehyun in his semester 6 in his university.

Honestly, he didn’t expect that their relationship going to be last longer than 1 month because all his past relationships always ended really fast which is whether he get dumped or he dumped them. The longest relationship he has been into was 3 months until he got dumped on their anniversary and by then he got really upset and angry towards his ex because, why his ex must dump him on their anniversary? He literally, spent half of is salary from his part time job at restaurant to buy expensive gift just to get dumped. Now, he doesn’t know what the fuck he supposed to do with the gift and he cannot ask for refund cause he shy af. At least if his ex dump him after 2 days of their anniversary, he would just told his ex to keep the gift. Well, little did his past self know that he shouldn’t be upset because he going to dating and marry to the love of his live that really loves him.

Jaehyun and doyoung got married 3 months ago. The idea of getting married just came out randomly when they were playing truth or dare during Halloween party last year. When the empty beer bottle stops in front of doyoung, he needs to choose whether truth or dare and doyoung chose dare. So, ‘jokingly’ jaehyun dare doyoung to marry him. he didn’t expect that his boyfriend going to be all serious about it and actually agreed to marry him. Then, he knew he screwed up when doyoung misunderstand jaehyun’s blank reaction and thinking that he doesn’t want to marry him. They went to fight and took days for jaehyun to talk with doyoung and clear the misunderstanding. When he manages to talk with doyoung, he explains that it’s not like he doesn’t want to marry him, he just startled by doyoung reaction that he really really wanted to spent his whole life with him.

“of course, silly!” doyoung said with teary eyes. “of course, I wanted to spent my whole life with you and you only” doyoung continue. “r..really? you will?” jaehyun ask. He know he looks dumb right now but he can't help it when he heard it by himself that his boyfriend DO want to marry him and he.. glad. He felt so happy to hear it. “YES! What make you think that I don’t want to marry you?” doyoung laugh and jaehyun think he is really one lucky man because where he can own someone who have such a beautiful smile. “then, would you marry me?” jaehyun asked while he start to kneeling in front of doyoung. Doyoung looking at him with wide eyes and lend his hands on jaehyun’s palms. “but.. I don’t have ring with me right now-“ before jaehyun get to finish his sentence, doyoung jumped into him and hugging him tightly. “yes! yes! yes! I will and yeah I don’t care about the ring you can buy me later. Maybe on our wedding day” doyoung said while looking at jaehyun lovingly. Jaehyun think he can die in peace right now. “don’t die” doyoung suddenly said like he can read jaehyun’s mind. “of course I won’t, not until we grow old together.” They laughing together while hugging each other. Then, jaehyun lean and put his own lip on doyoung soft lip. He can feel doyoung smiling before he deepen their kiss by shoving his tongue in doyoung’s opened mouth. Their kiss is quite sloppy but he pays no mind. Jaehyun taste every corner of doyoung mouth and his boyfri- fiancé taste sweet like a caramel candy and he could do this every moment of his lives.

The next day, they announced to their friends that they engage and their friends congratulate them. A few months later, they getting married. Even though both of their parents insisted to hold wedding at the grand place, jaehyun and doyoung refuse because they think it is wasting their money and they don’t want to be in debt. Their parents just sigh and accept their decision because after all it's not their wedding but their sons’. they register their marriage at morning and at night they held a small party that only involve their family and friends.'

\-----

“yea, I’m ready.” jaehyun answer and loosen up his body to reduce his nervous. “dude, relax. Why you look so nervous today?” johnny frown. “nah, maybe its been a while.” Jaehyun heard the host calling his opponent’s name and he knew he will be called after that. “anddd lets invite Jung Jaehyun into the ring.” jaehyun heard his name and getting ready to go before he says to johnny “wish me luck”. Johnny smiling and wish jaehyun luck “good luck buddy”. The match become really fierce between jaehyun and his opponent where the both sides keep getting time out whenever any of them start getting a bit too violent. Jaehyun seriously fed up and tired. He wanted to go to hospital and meet his husband and then go back home together and cuddle. So, the only thing he need to do in order to do what he been wishing for, is by finish the match quickly. Now, their score is tie and jaehyun need to get one more point to defeat his opponent. So, he took a few steps back before running towards his opponent and pin him down on the ground. Jaehyun stays on top of his opponent to prevent from the other move and he wait until the jury finish counting. No longer after that, the bell rings and jaehyun release his opponent. The jury took jaehyun hand and raise it up to show that jaehyun is the winner for tonight match. Jaehyun smile widely while raising his trophy. He felt so proud for winning the match.

“jaehyun!! Congrats for winning tonight final match.” Johnny went to greet jaehyun after the match. He put a wide smile on his face while hugging jaehyun tightly. “thank you, but please stop hugging me I can’t breath!” jaehyun half joking. “oops sorry. Too excited” johnny rub his neck while smile sheepishly. “its okay. Anyway, I’m going to hospital right now to meet doyoung, my lovely husband” jaehyun says smugly while showing his infamous dimple. Johnny sigh, “alright dude, you can go meet your husband. But remember, you need to attend the interview tomorrow at the studio. Come early”. “okay, I will. See you tomorrow. Thanks for today by the way.” Jaehyun waves johnny off. “you’re welcome.” Johhny says even though he sure jaehyun might didn’t hear him. Johnny eyes follow jaehyun went to exit door and thinking maybe he should propose to taeil too because he getting jealous by looking at jaehyun and doyoung become more happy after they married despite being with each other for 3 years.

\-----

Jaehyun park his car at the hospital parking lot. He went through the hospital door and feel like few people been staring at him until he realized, “shit, I forgot that I looking like shit right now” jaehyun whisper to himself. Maybe because it is not the first time that he got beat up and got bruises all over his body and face that he ended up forgot. Jaehyun went straight to the register counter and meet doyoung’s colleague, taeyong. He got really pretty face and he guarantee almost the other workers and patients would fall in love with him.

“hey, jaehyun” taeyong greet jaehyun while smiling. “hey, taeyong. Where is doyoung? You know, he needs to clean this up” jaehyun says while pointing his face that full with bruises. Taeyong giggle, “your husband is treating other patients. I’m afraid that you need to wait until doyoung done” taeyong shrug while handing jaehyun queue number. “aw too bad that your hospital doesn’t provide ‘husband privilege’” jaehyun said and taeyong just laughing quietly.

While waiting for his turn, jaehyun didn’t realised that he accidently sleeping on the bench when he hears someone calling his name telling him to wake up. Jaehyun slowly open his eyes before he eyes lay on the most beautiful human on earth and yeah, its doyoung. “jaehyun? Jaehyun-ah, wake up. It's your turn now.” Doyoung says gently. “okay” jaehyun answer shortly and he stand up to meet the doctor. “Mr Jung Jaehyun? Please sit down here and let me check your wound just to make sure that no serious injury happen”. The doctor pointed the chair beside him to let jaehyun sit. jaehyun just nod and let the doctor checking up on him while doyoung just standing beside him staring. “alright, thank god there is no serious injury happen, doyoung, you can take your husband to clean up his wound.” The doctor smirk and step back to let doyoung lead jaehyun to the other room. Jaehyun can see that Doyoung blushing really hard after the doctor called jaehyun his husband. 

\-----

Jaehyun can’t stop staring at his husband lovingly while doyoung clean his wound. “you staring” doyoung suddenly break the silence. “I know, I’m looking at the most beautiful person right now.” Doyoung start giggling and put his ‘work’ face back and jaehyun just laughing. “weird” jaehyun continue. “what?” doyoung ask, a bit confuse. “you didn’t nag at me when you usually do” doyoung looking at him and smiling. Doyoung put down the tools and grab jaehyun’s face gently. “I want to, actually. But I guess maybe not today.” Doyoung says. “why?” jaehyun frown. “I don’t know, maybe I’m getting used to it or I’m still in honeymoon phase. Orrr I feel proud” doyoung looking at jaehyun lovingly. He really whipped for this guy huh. Doyoung thought to himself. Jaehyun grab doyoung waist and pull doyoung closer to him body. Doyoung let out a little yelp, shocked by sudden move and relaxed into his husband arms. “hmm…really? You feel proud of me?” jaehyun asks and looking up at doyoung with twinkling eyes. “of course, when you calling me a while ago to inform me that you won the match, it makes me very proud of you.” Doyoung says and continue before let jaehyun thinking in wrong way, “but I don’t care neither you win or lose, I still proud of you honey” the nickname come out from doyoung mouth naturally it makes jaehyun blush.

They stay staring at each other for a while and when doyoung going to lean towards jaehyun to give him a kiss, they’ve been interrupt by taeyong. “alright, sorry guys for interrupting your lovely moment but I need to use this room soon. So please clean the wound quickly and go home. It almost past your shift anyway” Taeyong smile innocently while doyoung left a groan and form a small pout on his lip. Jaehyun just laughing and loosen up his grip on doyoung’s waist and kiss doyoung’s lips. “he’s right babe. Let’s finish this quickly and go back to home. I want to cuddle with you.” Jaehyun cheer to himself when he success for putting smile on doyoung face. “well, that’s better. You so pretty you know.”

“I know” doyoung answer smugly and jaehyun just laugh. He cannot believe he get to spent his whole live with the person he loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudo if u like the fic and leave some comments too!  
> btw, my twitter is @peachbunny7726


End file.
